poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High. Female narrator: Once upon a time... In a far away land, all eyes were on Apple as she made the most important declaration of her life. Apple White: I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and I am ready to pledge my destiny. students are cheering for Apple. frame. Male narrator: Of course you'd start with Apple, always playing favorites. Start at the beginning of the school year. Female narrator: Oh, fine. Gather round, friends, and let us tell you a story: the story of Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairy tale characters who ever lived. But this year was like no other for the students of Ever After High. Female narrator: Apple's Tale, the story of a Royal. and Briar are chatting and walking to the school. For it is the year of the Legacy Day; a momentous event where the students pledge to all the magical world to follow the same paths as their fairy tale parents. Apple White: I can't believe it. Legacy Day happens this year and there's just ever so much to do! Briar Beauty: Totally, right! I mean this year's after party is gonna be a page ripper! I heard DJ N-Chant is gonna— Apple White: walks in front of Briar. Briar, it's not just about the party. This is destiny! Future queen! We can't let anyone post embarrassing pictures of us on MyChapter. Connor Lacey: That's right. Apple White: Hi. I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White and this is my Best Friend Forever After, Briar Beaut, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Connor Lacey: You mean, Aurora? Apple White: Something like that. And, you are...? Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. Togepi: Togepi Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika. Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tracey Sketchit: I'm Tracey Sketchit. Connor Lacey: And, this is Skurd, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie, Red, Mack, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Max Taylor and Chomp, Rex Owen and Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Aggrom, Noctis, Piron, Tosaru, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Zhane, Karone, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, MewTwo, and I am Connor Lacey. We are the Ireland Guard! Apple White: Connor? Squeals My mom has told me all about you! Connor Lacey Briar Beauty: Hey! Daughter of Sleeping Beauty. If I'm gonna be catching Z's for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now! Hm, and come on, no one would post anything bad about you! and Apple walk up the steps. Everybody loves you! Pig #3: It's Apple White! Son of the Hero of Haarlem: sigh. Lilly-Bo Peep: Gorgeous! Sheep: bleating. Tiny: in. Can I carry your books? Apple White: Why, Tiny! Aren't you the sweetest little thing? them to Tiny. Thank you! Briar Beauty: See? They love you! Oh-oh! holds Apple's hands. I don't wanna miss a minute of our first day. away. Hi, everybody! Hey, what's up? Howdy! Daring Charming: Daring is standing alone with a hand over his mouth. Hahaha! Apple White: up. Hey, Prince Daring! Um, why are you holding your hand over your mouth? Daring Charming: Well, you see, I just got my teeth whitened and Headmaster Grimm said I can't show people, 'cause... Apple White: But your smile is so charming! Daring Charming: Well, you know... his smile and it blinds Tiny. Tiny: Ah! My eyes! I can't see! Ah! over. I'm okay! Daring and Apple: and giggling. Blondie Lockes: Apple! Daring! giggles as Daring clicks his fingers. So, MirrorPad. any juicy dating details for my Mirror Cast show? it to Apple. Talk to the Mirror! Apple White: Ah, Blondie! Daring and I are still not a couple! This is high school. holds her hand. We've got forever after to be together! Blondie Lockes: But you two are the perfect couple. Not too this, not too that, you're just right! Daring Charming: Come on, Apple, let's go get some lunch. Charm you later! his smile at Blondie and she covers her face. He and Apple walk away. Blondie Lockes: Oh! Oh-ah! away. Female narrator: And so that night, back in the Ever After dorms, Apple had a surprise waiting for her new roommate. Briar Beauty: You think Raven's gonna like this? runs over. Apple White: Of course! What future Evil Queen wouldn't love an evil throne, an evil crown, and an evil haunted mirror? Connor Lacey: Ya know, Me and my friends defeated Raven's mom. Briar Beauty: True. Huh. But why are you doing this for Raven? Apple White: Because she's such an important part of my story! When she poisons me, it changes everything. Then the prince can wake me, and I become queen. Briar's hands. That's when I get my Happily Ever After. Wink. I need her! Raven Queen: outside; knocking.) Hey! Maddie? Apple White: Quick! Hide! I don't want Raven to know you helped me. Briar Beauty: I'll go out the window. I've never done that before. towards the window. Ha ha! out. Wheeeeeee...! Apple White: around. Welcome home, roomie! Raven Queen: Huh, good one, Apple. I'm rooming with Maddie this year. Apple White: head confidently. Not anymore! Raven Queen: Huh? Daring Charming: Man! I am good-looking! holds out his arms. Briar Beauty: falling. ...eeeeee! Oh! catches her with his arms accidentally open. Daring? How'd you know I was gonna be here? Daring Charming: Catching damsels in distress: drops Briar. it's kinda my thing. Briar Beauty: Well, that was A TOTAL RUSH! up and runs back. Stay here! I'm going again. laughs and Daring readies his arms. Book End, Briar and Apple are walking together. Briar Beauty: Hey, you wanna get a hocus latte? Apple White: Oh, that sounds magical. I love mine with nutmeg. How do you like yours? Briar Beauty: Oh, I like a-lot-a-lot-a-lot-a-lot of cream. The two giggle together and they find Ashlynn at the front of her shoe store. Ashlynn Ella: Hey! Apple White: Hi, Ashlynn! Ashlynn Ella: Wanna go on a nature hike later? I haven't been in the woods in days and it just feels so good to get back to what really matters. Delivery goose: I got a shipment here; a three hundred new shoes for the Glass Slipper. Ashlynn Ella: New! Shoes! Ahhh haha! Where?! The delivery goose points to the sky and more delivery geese fly by with several packages. They drop them below and Ashlynn catches all of them. Briar Beauty: It's a shoe thing! Apple White: Well, she is Cinderella's daughter! nods. Ooh, time for our Legacy Day rehearsal. I can't wait for everyone to get a glimpse of the queen I am going to become. follows Apple but accidentally catches a shoe box falling from above. Ashlynn snatches it out of her hands while catching hundreds of boxes. at school, some students are gathered together for their Legacy Day rehearsal. Female narrator: But what Apple didn't know was that Raven Queen had other plans... Male narrator: That would change the world for the better. Female narrator: For the worse! Toby Tripp: How does this day work? Milton Grimm: So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand; shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear? Nick Tripp: Understand. Raven Queen: a finger out. But what if... Milton Grimm: No questions? Nods. Good. Who will go first? Apple White: inches forward and raises her hand. Oh! Me! Me! Me! Em! Ah! Uh! Uh! Milton Grimm: Step right this way, takes the key in his hand. my future queen. bows in respect. Apple White: I am Apple White, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White! Milton Grimm: Perfect! Apple White: turns around and returns the key. I know. Connor Lacey: I am Connor Lacey and I pledge to follow the destiny of my Dad. Sean Ryan, the old leader of the original Ireland Guard. Milton Grimm: Wait. Did you say, Sean Ryan? You're his son, Connor Lacey? Connor Lacey: Yes sir. Milton Grimm: Well, I know your father. He was a great man. Until that explosion that destroyed him. Connor Lacey: I know. Briar Beauty: Boringly. I am Briar Beauty and I pledge to follow in my mom's footsteps and sleep for a hundred years. Excitedly. BUT BEFORE I DO, I'm gonna live every minute! Oh, speaking of which, my dorm room, Friday night, we're gonna blow the roof off the place, and— Milton Grimm: Next! Daring Charming: dances towards the podium. Hey, there! Charming. Daring Charming. I pledge to be just like my old man, King Charming: brave, good-looking, kind, good-looking, thoughtful, and good-looking. and smiles. Milton Grimm: Next! Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny as... um... I have a question. Milton Grimm: What is it? Raven Queen: I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge? Madeline Hatter: Gasp. Pesky: Eeee! Hunter Huntsman: Gasp. The Ireland Guard: What? shuts her mouth which is hanging open. Apple White: She has to do it! smacks Daring in the face by accident. I mean, if-if she never poisons me, then I'll never fall asleep, Daring lightly. and-and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never have my Happily Ever After! Milton Grimm: Now, Raven, erase that dangerous idea from your head. Continue! Raven Queen: I have to go. runs off the stage. Apple White: What?! Milton Grimm: But the rules are... The rules! runs to the Enchanted Forest and cries. Jessica Herleins: Poor Apple. Female narrator: And so Apple took refuge that night in the Enchanted Forest, wondering what would become of her destiny should Raven not follow hers. Apple White: as the Headmaster appears right in front of her. Oh! Headmaster Grimm? Milton Grimm: Forgive me for startling you, my dear. I need you to keep an eye on your roommate, Raven. We must follow the paths set out before us. It's the only way to keep our world safe. Please, watch Raven and convince her of this. I know you'll do whatever it takes. Apple White: I'll... Headmaster vanishes. Female narrator: And so, on the grave portent about to befall Ever After High... Male narrator: Must you always be so dramatic? Female narrator: Must you always ruin my ominous endings? I mean... Male narrator: You're always taking the Royal side... Female narrator: I'm known for my endings... ???: Hello, Apple. Apple White: Who's there? Raven? Ragnarok Queen: No. I'm her brother, Ragnarok Queen. How about you allow me to take my sister's place to sign her page in the Storybook of Legends. Apple White: Well, if she doesn't show up... Okay. Ragnarok Queen: Splendid. I'll see you at the ceremony. Apple White: See you round. Ragnarok Queen: That fool. She actually thinks that I'm Ragnarok Queen. off the I.D. Mask Magmion: But, I'm Magmion! Soon, at Legacy Day, I will sign me name in Raven's page and gain the powers of her mother to rule Ever After, Gorm and Earth! evilly Male narrator: Once upon a time... flashes. In a faraway land... Raven Queen: I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge-uhm... I— Apple is waiting behind Raven excitedly. Apple White: Come on! Do it! Raven Queen: I-huh... Male narrator: All eyes were on Raven as she faced the most important choice— Female narrator: Really? You're gonna start there, at Legacy Day? Male narrator: You know, there's only really room for one narrator here. Female narrator: Start at the beginning! Where the whole Rebel and Royal drama began! Male narrator: Oh, fine! Gather round, friends, and let us tell you a story: the story of Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairy tale characters who ever lived. But this year was like no other for the students of Ever After High. Male narrator: Raven's Tale, the story of a Rebel. It was the year of Legacy Day; and her friend Maddie are walking together to the school. a momentous event where the students pledge to all the magical world to follow the same paths as their fairy tale parents. Female narrator: Which they better do, or else! Male narrator: I'm sorry, who's telling this story?! If you don't— Madeline Hatter: Would you two stop fighting?! stomps her foot. Peas and crackers! Raven Queen: Um, who are you talking to? Madeline Hatter: up to Raven. Why, the narrators! Oh, you can't hear them, Raven, only I can. Raven Queen: Okay... Madeline Hatter: Gasp. Hehehe. Raven Queen: Can I talk now? Madeline Hatter: Mhm! Raven Queen: It's just... Ah! I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm so "evil," because my mom was. It's not fair! sends her baggage to oblivion using her magic by accident. Madeline Hatter: a hand on Raven's shoulder. No one thinks you're evil. Hehe, now you're just talking crazy! La-la-la! Raven Queen: Daughter of the Mad Hatter calls ME crazy? Sigh. Madeline Hatter: Would you stop with the worry-flurry? and Raven walk up the steps. Everyone at school loves you! Pig #3: It's Raven Queen! Run! Son of the Hero of Haarlem: She. Is. Evil! fountain sprays at him. Lilly-Bo Peep: Run, everyone! Sheep: bleating. Bertram T. Monkey: What? Was that my outfit as Raven King? Evil Ryan: Might have. Madeline Hatter: The students scream and hide away. See? They love you! watch springs open. Yay, off her watch and sets up a tea table. tea time! Earl Grey, Grey squeaks. oh, you clever dormouse! Why, yes, tea out. this is a new dress. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. I do think you are nice. Male narrator: It's lunch time and Raven sits alone in the castleteria. And so, life for Raven was not easy; feeling alone and isolated. Female narrator: As it should be. She is destined to be evil. Male narrator: Couldn't go twenty seconds without talking, could you? Dexter Charming: Dexter notices Raven and approaches her. waves and walks up to her. Hey, Raven! Uh-You look gort... I mean great. I-I don't even know what gort is... Raven Queen: I'd offer you a seat, but I'm "evil." To sit here you'd have to be pretty— Daring and Apple enter the room and fans scream for them. daring. Violet-haired backgrounder: Oooh, Daring! Dexter Charming: What? No, Raven, I'm Dex, Dexter Charming! Daring's my bro...Flinches. ther. Oh, gort. Apple White: Raven, how's every enchanted thing? Raven Queen: Apple White. Good to see ya. Hey, Daring! Daring Charming: I-uh I have to warn you: don't stare at the teeth. Just got them whitened. flashes a smile in another direction. It tans the pigs. Apple White: The bell rings. Oh-oh! There's the bell. Time for Good Kingdom Management. a hand to Raven. Raven, what's your next class? Raven Queen: Reading. Uh... History of Evil Spells? Apple White: Chuckling. That is so perfect for you! Daring Charming: Cerise walks past them. Hey, Cerise, how's it going? smiles at her which causes her to drop her tray. Cerise Hood: [Growling and coughing. Oh uh, sorry, I-I have a cold! away. Pig #3: up. Free food! Male narrator: That night, as Raven returned to her dorm, she found quite the surprise waiting for her. Raven Queen: Knocking. Hey! Maddie? pushes the door open. Apple White: around. Welcome home, roomie! Raven Queen: Huh, good one, Apple. I'm rooming with Maddie this year. Apple White: head confidently. Not anymore! Since you're such an important part of my story; you poison me, I fall asleep... Raven Queen: The prince wakes you with a kiss blah-blah-blah, yada-yada I know! So? Apple White: So, I asked headmaster Grimm if we could live together! And he said yes. nods excitedly. Isn't that enchanting? Raven Queen: Ugh... But-but... Apple White: Oh-oh-oh! You are going to love rooming with me! I'm thoughtful, and beautiful, and I sing the most wonderful songs about woodland creatures. clears her throat and starts singing. All the doves love to fly and the hares love to burrow! Raven Queen: is annoyed and she shoos the doves out. Move along, move along. Nothing to see here. One dove unexpectedly stays and Raven strokes its chin. Apple White: And, I already decorated your half of the room! Clapping. Isn't it just the evilest? I knew you'd love it! Raven Queen: This is gonna be a looooong year. shrugs and continues playing with the dove. Male narrator: Which brings us to the rehearsals for the Legacy Day ceremony. Milton Grimm: So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear? Raven Queen: a finger out. Headmaster Grimm, but what if... Milton Grimm: No questions? Good. Now, we're going to practice with this tiny Manual of Entirely Reasonable School Rules. clears his throat and signals the little pig to leave. Who will go first? Madeline Hatter: I, Madeline Hatter, pledge to follow the destiny of dear old dad: The Maaaad Hatter of Wonderland! When do we drink the tea? Milton Grimm: Next! Hunter Huntsman: I'm Hunter Huntsman and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next huntsman. I'll swing my axe bravely and—looks in the audience. Pesky: Hunter a raspberry. Hunter Huntsman: Really, Pesky? You wanna play that way? Milton Grimm: Next! Cedar Wood: I'm-I'm Cedar Wood, and-uh I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Pinocchio. Well, I mean, not the next Pinocchio... huh. I mean, actually, I can only tell the truth while I'm in school, but then one day, one day I'm gonna lie... Uh, but does that mean I'm gonna be like my dad... or not like my dad... Milton Grimm: Next! Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny as... um... I have a question! Milton Grimm: What is it? Raven Queen: I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge? Madeline Hatter: Gasp. Pesky: Eeee! Hunter Huntsman: Gasp. Apple White: Daring shuts her mouth which is hanging open. Raven Queen: What? It's just a question! Milton Grimm: sternly walks up to Raven. And here's your answer. If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist. Raven Queen: Ceases to exist? So then... What happens to me? Milton Grimm: You will cease to exist! Poof! backs away. Now, Raven, continue. Raven Queen: But, Mr. Grimm... Milton Grimm: Poof-poof! flinches. Raven Queen: Ah!.. I have to go. Students are gasping as she leaves the podium. Milton Grimm: But the rules are... The rules! Students: Destiny! Milton Grimm: far away.) Now, settle down everyone. Male narrator: In the Vault of Lost Tales, deep beneath the school, another was listening: Giles Grimm, the brother of the school's headmaster. Giles Grimm: The Raven flies. The clouds, they sing! But what should happen when the tide rolls in? Raven Queen: sighs and sits on a log out in the forest. Male narrator: What will happen indeed. Female narrator: That's it? That's where you're ending the story? I cannot wait until it is my turn to tell the story. Male narrator: And why are you so against these kids choosing their own destiny? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey